


Complete

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Clary always found the mark on her hand that she had been born with to be a strange. It was only half of a image and the rest of it would appear when she was with her soulmate. She would often stare at it, wondering what shape it would eventually take.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Clary/Any- soulmate au

Clary always found the mark on her hand that she had been born with to be a strange. It was only half of a image and the rest of it would appear when she was with her soulmate. She would often stare at it, wondering what shape it would eventually take.

Her mother's was the shape of a wolf, completed the day she kissed Luke for the first time. It was a story Clary loved to hear, and couldn't wait until the day she finally meet the person she was meant to be with.

It had come as a complete surprise the day the image had finally formed. She had run to catch up with Lydia to speak to her about why she was banned from field missions and laid her hand on Lydia's shoulder, immediately gasping and pulling her hand away when she felt a slight burn.

Lydia turned around with a look of shock on her face, rubbing at her own hand. They just stared at each other for a long moment before Clary reached out her hand to reveal the image of a rune.

"Love," Lydia whispered. "It's the love rune." She reached out and took Clary's hand, tracing the soulmate mark, making it tingle. "I've always wondered, but I never thought-"

"We've known each other for weeks now, how is this only now showing up?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know, but we have a lot to talk about when things aren't so hectic. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Lydia wait-" Clary said, reaching out but Lydia was already walking away. She dropped her hand back to her side and sighed. She turned around to see Isabelle who looked liked she had witnessed the whole thing.

Isabelle gave her a small smile. "She'll come around. You can't stay away from your soulmate forever."


End file.
